


Lemon Tree

by IrkenPilot



Series: Good Omens Stuff [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenPilot/pseuds/IrkenPilot
Summary: You're never truly alone when someone passes, though you might think so.





	Lemon Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim because I'm in my Feels. For gaycatpark on tumblr.

The day after the would be apocalypse everything was back to normal. The bookshop was back like it hadn’t just been destroyed in a freak fire the day previous, the Bentley was back and better than ever. Though there were some _very slight changes_, overall everything was good. That is, unless you were the Demon known as Hastur, then things weren’t so good after all.

After the unsuccessful Trial of Crowley occurred Hastur still felt anger towards it all.

Why did Ligur have to be the one to go? Why couldn’t it have been _him_? Ligur had so much more potential to him and damn it, he was Hastur’s partner (in more ways than one) and he felt…cheated, really. Aziraphale and Crowley got to be together doing Satan knows what, and here he was staring at the empty space beside him; the space that Ligur used to occupy.

’_Dreadful, really. Truly **dreadful**_,’ the Demon thinks to himself as he sticks his hands in his jacket pocket, watching from atop a hill as he sees the cursed duo enjoying a spot of lunch like they deserved it.

Like Crowley did not end Ligur’s life in the most horrible of ways not even a day ago. Like he did not have to witness his best friend disintegrate into a puddle just hours before.

The Frog atop his head ribbits and snaps it’s tongue out to nab a fly that was buzzing around it, swallowing it happily before it’s eyes blink one at a time. He almost turned to talk to Ligur about it, since both their head pets would snatch flies and eat them together while the two Demons stood in silence but…yes, that was right.

Ligur was dead and he was alone. He had never really been alone, as even in Heaven he was always by Ligur'a side as far as he could remember. In fact, he remembered it like it was just yesterday.

There they were, lying beneath a shady lemon tree in Heaven’s garden as they listen to a fountain a little ways away from them. They were happier then, their wings folded into one another as they lie coiled together. They were inseparable, and it followed when they fell as well.

When Hastur comes to he finds himself under a lemon tree that he swore wasn’t there earlier, the sun having begun to set as the sky was painted in a beautiful array of purple, pink, and orange hues. He was about to get up when he felt a familiar presence beside him, and when he turns his head he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

There, sitting beside him, was Ligur, though he did not look how he did last he saw. He was pure again in every sense, looking how he did when they first met though those eyes were still the same. Those beautiful, technicolor eyes that seemed to change depending on the Demon’s mood.

“_Ligur_,” Hastur starts, his voice rough before he clears it, “_Wh-_” but he is cut off by the other, Ligur’s finger resting on his lips.

“**Do not speak, Hastur. Just enjoy right now, for it is all that we have**.”

And enjoy they did, for when the sun came up Hastur was alone once more, a single lemon resting beside him along with a darkened feather...


End file.
